Sentimientos de una viuda negra
by Chica Joker
Summary: Una mujer entrenada para matar, quien nunca conoció el amor de otro modo que no fuera para manipular y con ello lograr sus cometidos, se enfrenta a un dilema, enamorarse de verdad. Está confusa y extrañada por algo tan raro, pero tal vez cierto héroe americano la haga cambiar de opinión. Un fic romántico, con algo de pasión. Para elapink100 :)


**Avengers.**

 **Sentimientos de una Viuda Negra.**

 **##############################**

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"_**

 ** _Dedicado con cariño a mi AI elapink100 :) Ojalá y te guste, linda._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Stan Lee y la empresa Marvel._**

 **##############################**

Tras el último entrenamiento de capoeira que acababa de terminar con un beso significativo, Natasha Romanoff, la letal viuda negra, caminaba por los pasillos de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. con un dulce sabor en los labios. En cualquier otro momento le abría roto uno o ambos brazos a ese llamado Capitán América, pero tal vez la tomó con la guardia baja y la hizo prisionera de sus encantos. Al llegar a su alcoba, Nat se dedicó a darse una ducha rápida y a ponerse su traje de agente. Una vez lista, solo dedicó a cepillar sus caireles rojizos, pensando en frente del espejo cómo pudo permitirse ese gesto tan tierno por parte de ese hombre. No era que le desagradara, pero esas cosas no iban de acuerdo a lo establecido en la base.

"No formar vínculos que en el futuro obstaculicen tus misiones, Natasha..." Su mente no podía solo centrarse en ese beso, pero, ¿por qué lo hizo? Y la pregunta mayor era, ¿por qué ella lo permitió? Desde que lo conoció, le llamó mucho la atención sus estrategias de combate, el mando que poseía para poner en orden a los soldados, como solía dirigirse a los demás agentes y, su físico, para tener más de noventa años se miraba pero que muy bien. Sacudió su cabeza. Se golpeó la frente un par de veces con algo de fuerza tratando de no pensar esas cosas de nuevo.

"Por favor, Natasha, no eres una colegiala de catorce años con las hormonas a todo galope. Eres una mujer madura, no te comportes como una chiquilla enamorada..." ¿Enamorada? ¿A qué hora pensó en el amor? Ahora sí que tenía un lío. Tomó asiento en la cafetería de S.H.I.E.L.D. mientras bebía un café muy cargado. Necesitaba despertar, despejar su mente y dejarse de esas tonterías. Era cierto que sentía atracción por Steve pero...vaya, ahora lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

"Déjate de esas cosas. Jamás en la vida significarás algo para él, y eso está bien. Así deben ser los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Fríos, calculadores y no sentir piedad o compasión. Solo el objetivo principal es lo que importa..." Cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza, apretando sus párpados. Eso solo le sirvió para imaginarse de nuevo sobre esos brazos, cómo se asían a su cintura, acercándola cual presa atrapada a ese hombre tan alto, rubio, deleitando su vista al ver esos ojos azules cercados por ese par de hileras rizadas y rubias de pestañas, sus labios, delgados, largos, con ese color cereza que tanto le atraía. Ahora él le tomaba de la barbilla, disminuyendo la distancia entre su boca a la de ella, estaba por besarla cuando Natasha abrió los ojos.

"¡Basta! Ya deja de pensar en eso. Solo acarreará problemas..." Sentía que era un delito lo que estaba imaginando. Cuando empezó con sus entrenamientos se le enseñó que las emociones servían para manipular a los individuos, estudió la psicología humana y cómo emplear esas emociones a su favor. Se le enseñó a no sentir nada, a no descubrir emociones como el amor, eso hacía las cosas más fáciles, como matar. Solía tomar ventaja de cada una de esas lecciones pero parecía ser que la viuda negra ahora estaba enredada en tu propia telaraña. En ese instante, Steve caminaba a la cafetería para beber un jugo recién hecho. Al verlo, Nat se alejó sin disimular nada, tratando de no ser vista.

"¿Te alejarás por siempre? Eres una idiota..." No podía dejar de verlo, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo, no quería verlo en ese instante. Aún estaba muy ofuscada por lo que había pasado esa mañana y no podía mirarle sin saber qué sentir. Steve la logró ver. Dejó el jugo sin probarlo siquiera y se encaminó al pasillo fuera de la cafetería para alcanzarla. Tuvo que esquivar a unas pocas personas en su camino, Natasha iba más a prisa, con el corazón latiendo muy acelerado.

-Natasha Romanoff...

Ella se detuvo en seco. Steve la tomó del brazo y la hizo entrar a un pequeño cuarto de intendencia. Necesitaban hablar.

-Steve, yo...

-Natasha, solo quiero disculparme. Lamento lo que pasó esta mañana en el gimnasio, de verdad que no deseaba molestarte. Es solo que...bueno...no sé ni como explicarlo.

Natasha asintió, un poco triste.

"Deberías estar contenta, solo fue un momento dado por la cercanía de ambos durante el entrenamiento."

-Esta bien, no debes preocuparte por esas nimiedades. Olvidemos eso.

-Es que...yo no creo que sea algo a la ligera. Te besé. Y creo que me gustó.

Natasha se sonrojó apenada. Volvió su mirada al suelo, como buscando una respuesta.

-¿No dirás nada, agente?

-Steve, no podemos sentir nada el uno por el otro, no es acorde a nuestros protocolos. Como agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. creo que...

-Espera, no podemos sentir nada uno por el otro significa que ¿sientes algo por mí también?

Natasha apretó los labios buscando una salida a esa habitación tan estrecha.

-No dije nada.

-Oh, sí lo hiciste. Escucha, comprendo que no debamos sentir esta clase de cosas porque arruinarían nuestra relación de equipo. Pero negarlo tampoco ayuda en nada.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga, Capitán América?

Natasha salió del cuarto de intendencia con rumbo a su habitación. Se encerró hasta medio día, bastante acongojada. Se imaginaba alguna de esas misiones, ¿podría verlo herido, o muerto? ¿y si le avisaban que estaba capturado por algún enemigo de Hydra? Su puerta se abrió lentamente. Olvidó cerrarla, no tocaron a la puerta. Era él, de nuevo.

-No debería entrar así al cuarto de una dama. Es impropio.

-Natasha...-Steve asomó la cabeza dentro de la alcoba, ignorando las palabras de la mujer.-Mira, yo sé que es muy pronto...pero quiero que sepas que si tu deseo es que nos alejemos de modo emocional lo haré. Eres una persona profesional, yo también. Es solo que yo quise una vez a una mujer y la perdí hace tanto...no me gustaría que pasara de nuevo, no si puedo evitarlo.

Natasha se dirigió a él. Nunca había pensado en querer a alguien, nunca se le inculcó el amor. Nunca conoció a alguien que se preocupara por ella de modo desinteresado, salvo Barton, pero éste era su amigo. Trataba de encontrar las palabras precisas, pero parecían no existir. Ella también lo quería, tal vez le amaba, pero...¿cómo saberlo, si no sabía el concepto de amar? Steve entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Llevaba una rosa roja, un detalle muy lindo de caballero enamorado, tal vez.

-Es para ti...-le extendió la rosa, algo apenado.

-Gra-cias...-Natasha la tomó, algo extrañada. Nunca había recibido un detalle semejante.

-Nat, en verdad te quiero mucho. No sé desde cuando, pero lo sé. Eres una mujer muy lista, astuta, intuitiva...conoces cosas que yo no, eres un misterio, pero a la vez una persona que quiero descubrir. Sé que ya estoy muy viejo, pero...

Natasha se quedó algo intrigada. No recibía esa clase de elogios, pero lo que le dio risa fue que él se llamara viejo.

-...¿Te ríes de mí, Natasha?

-Jajaja, no, no es eso...-Jamás había reído con alguien que no fuera Clint.-...es que me deja perpleja que te llames viejo. No lo eres.

-Permanecí décadas en el hielo, podría ser tu tatarabuelo...me hace sentir mal tratar de cortejar a una mujer tan joven para mí.

Natasha sonrió ampliamente, cubriendo sus labios con la rosa. No quiso reírse, tal vez él se ofendería, pero era muy gracioso.

-¿Te causa risa, Romanoff?

-Disculpa, es que me parece tan tonto que digas eso. Yo veo a un hombre joven de unos treinta años delante de mí, no a Matusalen.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, no sabía si era un chiste o un halago.

-Tengo la edad de un anciano.

-Pero no te hace ver viejo. Tienes mucha vitalidad y juventud.

-Se hace lo que se puede.-Dicho esto, se rascó la barbilla.-Quiero preguntarte si tú, ¿saldrías conmigo?

Natasha borró su sonrisa. Le dio la espalda, no pretendía llegar a eso en su conversación. Steve se le acercó, tomándola por las caderas, abrazándola por detrás. Puso su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella, subiendo los brazos a la cintura de Natasha, estrechando ese contacto. Ella se sentía rara, una parte de sí quiso detenerlo y romperle la cara, pero otra anhelaba sentirse querida, amada.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que es una relación de pareja pero, estoy seguro de lo que siento. Si te hace sentir más tranquila, yo renunciaría a esto, a S.H.I.E.L.D., a ser un vengador, a ser un soldado...todo con tal de poder estar contigo.

-Jamás te pediría eso, Rogers. No soy egoísta.

-Lo sé.

-Y no me interesa que lo hagas. Es tu elección. Amas esto, proteger a los tuyos, ese eres tú. El Capitán América.

-Y también soy un hombre enamorado. No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo viviré, pero deseo que sea contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así es el amor. Desde hace meses empecé a entender lo mucho que me gustas, me preocupo por ti todo el tiempo. Una vez hablé con Stark y...

-¡Dios, Stark es un vanidoso que cree saber dar consejos!

-Pues me dijo que si quiero estar contigo, que debo intentarlo. Aunque casi le tiro los dientes cuando te llamo arpía y mentirosa.

-Digno de él.-Natasha se dio la vuelta, mirando a los ojos de Steve-No comprendo que es lo que ves en mí. No sé querer, no sé amar, no sé si lo que siento es amor o solo...

Steve le calló los labios con otro beso. Pero esta vez la tomó de las mejillas, prolongando ese momento. La besó con tanta ternura, con amor propio de un hombre enamorado. Natasha quiso separarse de él, pero no lo intentó. En lugar de eso, se paró de puntillas, pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros fuertes de Rogers. Steve Bajó sus manos a las caderas de la mujer, sosteniéndola en brazos para que ella se abrazara más a su cuello.

-Steve...-Natasha estaba sonrojada, apenas susurrando el nombre de su acompañante.

-Nat...-Steve sonrió, observando las bellas facciones de esa cara rusa.

Sus frentes se unieron, sus ojos no dejaban de observarse. Otro beso se gestó entre ambos, pero esta vez los pasos del Capitán América se encontraron con la cama de la agente. La depositó sobre esta de modo gentil, seguía abrazado a ella, besándola con tanto amor, con pasión, mientras que ella solo lanzaba suspiros placenteros. Solo era amor, caricias y besos que no pasaban del respeto. No ocurrió otra cosa.

-Steve, ¿de verdad me quieres tanto?

-Daría mi vida por ti.

-Nadie me quiere en este mundo. Soy una asesina, una mujer que nadie desea en su casa. Clint ha sido bueno conmigo, me supo dar una segunda oportunidad, pero...no cualquiera lo vería. Me es tan extraño que alguien me vea como tú lo haces.

-Es que veo a la Natasha que no todos conocen. Eres muy fuerte, sabes cuidarte. Pero a la vez, como toda mujer, también anhelas un poco de cariño. ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Siempre sentí curiosidad de saber que era ser amada, si de verdad el mundo puede volverse loco por algo que puede herir mucho a las personas. Cuando me entrenaban, desde muy joven se me enseñó a no querer, solo odiar, a no confiar, solo desconfiar, a no tener piedad, solo ser inmisericorde... Y eso he sido.

-Algo parecido aprendí yo en el ejército. Sin embargo, aprendí a ser consciente de mis compañeros, a protegerlos. Y tú lo haces.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí.

Steve salió de la habitación tan solo unos minutos después. Natasha se quedó oliendo la rosa que le había dado. Nunca esperó que en la vida un hombre le dijera que la amaba, que la deseara tanto.

-Bueno, Steve...creo que yo también te amo.

 **FIN.**

Okay, pues este es mi regalo de Reyes. Espero que te haya gustado, elapink100. Prometo que a la brevedad posible continuaré con esta trama en un fic diferente. Me encanta esta pareja, Romanogers, es tan genial. Un abrazo para ti, te deseo lo mejor del mundo en este 2016 y sobretodo muchos dulces y chocolates. Hasta luego.


End file.
